


I know no rose but this [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "I know no rose but this" by destinyofshipwreck."Ten drabbles on the theme of anniversary gifts."





	I know no rose but this [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idellaphod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/gifts), [destinyofshipwreck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofshipwreck/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I know no rose but this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599740) by [destinyofshipwreck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofshipwreck/pseuds/destinyofshipwreck). 



  
  
Cover art by: [Frea_O](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Frea_O)  


Length (with music): 9:45  
Length (without music): 8:00  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3 (with music)](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/i%20know%20no%20rose%20but%20this.mp3) or [LQ mp3 (without music)](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/i%20know%20no%20rose%20but%20this%20\(no%20music\).mp3) (for storage considerations); or as a [HQ mp3 (with music)](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/i%20know%20no%20rose%20but%20this%20\(hq\).mp3) or [HQ mp3 (without music)](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/i%20know%20no%20rose%20but%20this%20\(no%20music%20hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I had every intention of making another Scott/Tessa treat for idella, but as I was going through destinyofshipwreck's works, I saw that they'd written a Tessa/Kaitlyn story, which is another ship idella LOVES. I am always here for making more femslash podfic. And then of course I had to add music and went looking for some iconic queer love songs to include. This was the one song that made me cry, so I knew it had to be it. Thanks to destinyofshipwreck for giving me permission to podfic their story! And thanks again to Frea_O who took my "I dunno....maybe some pictures of some of the gifts??" suggestion for the cover art--then went and included ALL THE GIFTS in such an aesthetically pleasing way. YOU ARE MAGIC. 
> 
> Music: "She Keeps Me Warm" by Mary Lambert


End file.
